Fragments of Life
by BelieveForMe
Summary: Forgetting her past gave her another chance to live. Recalling her friends gave her a reason to smile. And his return gave her another chance to realize, she had fallen in love, all over again. Because history repeats itself, and they were meant to be.
1. Pieces of the Past

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: BELIEVE IT! **_-screams- My poor poor ears! _**BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! **_I don't own Naruto! _**BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! **_BELIEVE IT! _

_- _

_Oh god, it brain washes you! Run while you can! _

* * *

- 

**Forgetting her past gave her another chance to live. Recalling her friends gave her a reason to smile. And his return gave her another chance to realize, she had fallen in love with him, all over again. **

**Because history repeats itself.**

**- **

**And they were meant to be.**

**- **

**_---------------------------------------------------_**

**Fragment 1 - **

_Pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Featuring a pink haired girl resting against the trunk of a wilted cherry blossom tree. Sakura petals dance through the air as the tree is left bare and empty. A black raven rests on one of the tree branches. Its red eyes carefully watching the pink haired girl. She stands up, and her hand reaches out towards the raven. The bird only tilted its head before quickly flying away, leaving a small trail of its feathers to fall towards the ground. Her hand stays outstretched as a single black feather lands on her palm. A bitter smile is painted on her face as she watches the raven fly further and further away. She lowers her head and brings both hands to her chest, clutching the black feather close to her heart._

_"Please come back..."_

_  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_-_

**Fragments of Life  
**

_Chapter 1 - Pieces of the Past_

**-**

**- **

**Listen to the song Eternal Snow (the slow version from Full Moon Wo Sagashite) while reading this : D That song inspired me.  
**

**-**

**-**

_- _

* * *

_Dear Sasuke-kun._

_Hi! This is Haruno Sakura; it's very nice to meet you! I'm so glad that you're reading this! I really really like you! You're super cool! I'm in your class you know? The girl with the pink hair? Green eyes? Lets have a lunch date sometime!_

_With lots of love from the beautiful, Sakura _

_-_

"Naruto," The microphone buzzed. "Naruto, do you hear me?" The voice was mixed with static. Naruto continues jumping tree to tree but gently puts his hand on this headset. "Yeah, I'm here-dattebayo." The blond stops on a thick tree branch and quickly make an arrow mark with a kunai before proceeding. "Good, we've received information on where he is, and this time, his exact location, there's no doubt in it. He's currently engaged in another battle. I advise you to wait till he's tired before going in." The voice instructs the Chunnin.

He stops jumping, landing near the tree top, he keeps hidden behind the leaves of the tree. "Yeah, I think I see them." A hand rests against the truck as he peers down at the dusty battlefield.

"Good luck. Sakura's counting on you."

-

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I'm so excited that I was paired into your team! I'm sure we'll be the best team out of all of them! (minus Naruto of course) _

_So, about that lunch date..._

_With lots of love, Sakura _

_-_

The smoke clears. His figure is hunched over, but he's still standing. His breathing uneven, his body was cut, blood seeping everywhere. But he did it. He completed his goal. And he was going to die right beside the very man he hated. It didn't matter. His brother was dead before him, so he was content (he thinks). It's been a while since he's felt something other then anger and loneliness. So what he felt right now, he really didn't know. His life goal was completed, so he could at least rest well knowing his family had been rightfully avenged. So why then, does the feeling of emptiness still linger within him?

-

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I noticed after the mission to Wave country that I was lagging behind. Of course, I'll probably always lag behind you... But even Naruto... I was so scared when I saw your body lying unmoving on the ground. Maybe after you heal, I'll treat both you and Naruto to ramen (and maybe Kakashi-sensei too, that is... If I can find him before Naruto starts complaining about leaving him be)_

_Yours Truly, Sakura._

_- _

* * *

Blue clashes with onyx. They both knew this day would come. Naruto expected to save his best friend before it had to come to this. He didn't want to forcefully bring him back, but it had to be done. Sasuke expected to see both of them there, along with their former grey haired teacher. But instead, only one pair of eyes matched his stare. Where was the other two? 

He had planned on going back after he was done. By free will or not, he had planned on going back. Maybe after being senseless and having another all out battle with Naruto, to have their pink haired team mate run between them, begging for the two to stop with tears flowing from her eyes. They would stop fighting (because both of them would never hurt her), she would then proceed to her friendship speech, of how they were family, how she still loved him with all her heart. Maybe add a little group hug, and then they would return together, as if they we're never once separated.

-

But she wasn't there.

Sakura was not here, standing beside Naruto in the battlefield. She was supposed to be here. She was supposed to help Naruto bring him back.

Unless... She had given up on him?

-

No.

She promised she'd always love him.

But... How long has it been?

A long time (he supposes), almost 5 years since he had left.

_- _

_Sasuke-kun._

_You know... Both you and Naruto made me so worried during the Chuunin exams. That cursed mark you received from that man... I tried my best to protect the two of you. I hope it was enough... I can't thank you two enough for always saving me. I hoped this time I was able to return the favor. Please rest for now, and let me be the one to protect you._

_From your friend, Sakura._

_-_

"Have you come here to kill me? Or bring me back?" The sole (barely) surviving Uchiha asks in a cool voice, despite his current condition. Naruto stares at the teen before him, at his (former) best friend, blue eyes narrow. "Neither." He says. "I'm only here for Sakura-chan's sake." He pauses for a moment. "If I had it my way, I'd kill you on the spot." Naruto reaches in his pocket, slowly bringing out a red headband. "But I'm doing this for her." He tells him, holding out their teammates headband.

Sasuke eyes stared the forehead protector in Naruto hands, so many questions ran through his mind. _Is she hurt? Is she happy? Is she... dead?_ He looks up to face the blond again, tears building up from the corner of his blue eyes. One more push of his buttons and he would burst.

He blinks. "Then, why isn't she here helping you?"

_-_

_Sasuke-kun._

_You've been distant lately... A lot more then usual. Please stop fighting with Naruto. You guys are best friends. That time when I ran between your chidori and Naruto ransengan... I'd do it again, anything as long as you two stop fighting._

_Your friend, Sakura._

_- _

* * *

Naruto's grip on her headband increased. "You'd know the answer to that if you didn't leave." Blue eyes cast a shadow on the ground. "All of this... Nothing would've happened if you had stayed back home, in Konoha. You'd still have friends, a family, and a team." Naruto looks up with tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping to the ground. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve and pasted on a small bitter smile on his face. 

"And maybe, Sakura would still smile like she used to."

_- _

_Sasuke-kun, you're leaving aren't you?_

_From Sakura. _

_-_

Sasuke was sent back tumbling to the ground seconds after Naruto had appeared in a flash before him, giving him a powerful uppercut. He coughed while propping himself back up using his elbows. Standing back up he wipes the blood away from his mouth and glares at the blond before him. "You're at a great disadvantage, Sasuke." Naruto muttered in a dark, low voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything, because he knew he was telling the truth.

_- _

_I miss you so much Sasuke-kun..._

_- Sakura_

_-_

* * *

Sasuke muttered a curse to the heavens as he gripped his wounded arm. He was already bleeding heavily after the battle with Itachi, which he had just barely survived himself. But now... Now Naruto was the one fighting him in this weak state. He knew if the blond wanted, he could easily kill him on the spot in his current state, but he didn't. 

Another kick in his stomach. Sasuke felt himself being pulled up by his collar. His eyes were getting heavy; he found it hard to keep them open. And for that moment, Sasuke didn't know if listening to that friendship speech (that was for sure to come sooner or later) and having his life spared was worth all the pain he was feeling right now.

Naruto eyes pitted the raven haired teen's current condition. He was in control now; he was the one ahead, leading the way. But he didn't want to achieve his goal in beating his best friend like this. No. It was wrong. His grip on Sasuke's collar tightened. "You wanna know why she's not here? Huh?!" Naruto screams in his face. "You wanna know why she isn't the one out here, being the one kicking your sorry ass home, even after she's trained and trained for years?!"

_- _

_Sasuke-kun... I'm training under Tsunade now... Naruto's gone to train with Jiraiya... Why am I still writing these letters... you may... (never) ask? I guess I'm just a bit lonely here. Don't worry though; I'm not wasting my life moping away. I'll train and become strong. Then maybe both me and Naruto can bring you back home, where you belong._

_Sincerely yours, Sakura._

_- _

"..." Sasuke chooses to remain silent, even though his mind protested. Breathing was getting harder for him, it felt as if there was only a small trace of oxygen in the air for him to take in now. But he knew it was just him, there was oxygen everywhere. His lungs must've been damaged. He wanted to say 'tell me then' but he found out his voice had left him.

Naruto glared at the wounded Uchiha, giving him no sympathy at the current moment, he throws him into the ground. A dust of sand flies into the air from the impact Sasuke's body had made when landing roughly onto the ground. Naruto bit his lower lip as he stared down on the raven haired avenger. "She's in a fucking coma you asshole!" The blond shouts at him. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as his head looked up.

Naruto has both hands to his side, balled in fists, with tears streaming down his face.

-

"And it's all your fault!"

_-_

* * *

_Sasuke-kun, it's been 3 years. And we still haven't heard anything about you. Has he taken over your body yet? Have you finally achieved your goal in defeating your brother? Where are you right now? Alive? ... Dead? I hope you're safe. Please come home, everyone's waiting._

_Sincerely yours, Sakura._

_-_

"1 whole year..." Naruto turns around. "Almost one whole year..." His voice drifts off. "She hasn't opened her eyes for almost a whole year." He pauses. "I haven't seen her smile for two."

Naruto bends down to pick up the red headband he had dropped during the fight. He stares at it. "And what have you been doing for the past 2 years... While she was suffering?" Sasuke watches the back of his orange jacket with half closed eyes. "Training? Cutting all your ties with Konoha?" Naruto assumed in a quiet voice. Sasuke remained quiet. Naruto turns his head over his shoulder, looking down at the almost unconscious teen.

"Whatever you've done, it surely hasn't gotten you far."

_- _

_Sasuke-kun, a guy named Sai was your replacement in our team. He kind of looks like you._

_From you know who. _

_-_

"She's broken. Leaving a girl who loves you with all her heart after she confesses her feelings... She's strong. Stronger then you think. She trained for the 5 years that you've been gone. She snapped at those who dared to bad mouth you, even though she first handedly saw you leave Konoha. And she kept believing..." He carefully puts her forehead protector back into his pockets. He leaves both hands sheltered within his track pants pockets and takes a few steps towards the fallen avenger. Naruto casts a towering shadow over him as he looks down at Sasuke.

"Everything... She does everything for you. Yet you throw her away like trash..." He says in a low tone. Naruto paused for a moment. "Why do you always get everything I've always wanted?" He asks the teen who was lying on the ground in the softest voice.

Sasuke felt his eyes slowly closing. He felt himself being picked up, thrown over a shoulder.

"She's broken, you broke her, and now, your coming back to fix what you broke."

Sasuke had no chance to protest as he dropped into unconsciousness.

_-_

_4 years... Its been four long years without you. Many people have given up hope. But me and Naruto still believe. We're stupid idiots, aren't we? But... We're **your** stupid idiots, we won't give up. I'm heading out for a mission now, I'm going with Naruto and Kakashi and Sai. We're heading out to Sound. A part of me wishes that we'll bump into each other while we're there... But I know when to stop dreaming. Wish me luck. _

_I really don't need to sign, since these letters are no longer written in words and just in my head (I've stopped writing last year, aren't you proud?)._

_But I'll sign my mentally constructed letter anyways._

_From Sakura._

_-_

* * *

The blond hokage sat down on her black spin chair, quickly shuffling through the piles of papers on her desk. She grabbed a light brown envelop, pulling out a few white sheets "Patient number 093, Haruno Sakura. Case of coma, and predicted cased of traumatic amnesia to come. No signs of waking up as of yesterday night, 8:38pm." Tsunade read aloud her student's medical folder to the gray haired man in front of her. 

"Doesn't look too good..." Kakashi commented.

"No. It doesn't." Tsunade agreed with the jounin. She got up from her chair. "I'm going to do my daily check up on her now since my regular rounds are done. Would you like to follow?" She asks the copy nin. He nods. Tsunade leads the way out of the room, still holding onto her students profile.

_-_

_My eyes feel heavy, I'm bleeding. I took a shot for Naruto during that mission, am I going to die? I can hear Naruto sobbing my name. I wish he would stop. My head hurts, my hair is sticky from my blood. But that's okay, I don't regret saving Naruto (even if it'll bring me my end). The only thing I regret was not being able to save you... So my last thoughts before I go will be of you. I'm sorry for not being able to save you from your inner demons. _

_Good-bye Sasuke-kun. If you're still out there, please come back, Naruto misses you. I miss you a lot Sasuke-kun, but I don't think I'll be able to see you again. I love you so much it hurts, but as I'm slowly fading away, I think the pain will subside._

_- Sakura. _

_I love you, Sasuke-kun._

_-_

The plain white hospital sliding doors open, revealing a sleeping pink haired girl. Her face looked angelic, as her pink hair was laid out on top of the white pillow she lied on. Sun rays peaked through the windows, emitting a small light over her bed. Kakashi looked at his 17 year old student as she peacefully laid on the clean hospital sheets. "Today is the 365th day you've been like this." He pats the top of her head.

-

"One full year has passed without you... Sakura."

* * *

**A.N//** Tada! And there's the first re-written chapter of my old story _Remember_! (which will be deleted soon since this story is now up) Yes, I have changed the title, and summary for the story (I think its better then the old one) And yes, I've changed a few other things (can you spot them?) _-sniff sniff-_ Ooh! Do I smell a new love triangle in the air?

So? Hate it? Love it? Compare it to the old version?

**Please review! **

Or I'll have Naruto come and haunt you with a flashlight under his chin screaming "believe it!" in the middle of the night!


	2. Dusk

**Forgetting her past gave her another chance to live. Recalling her friends gave her a reason to smile. And his return gave her another chance to realize, she had fallen in love with him, all over again. **

**Because history repeats itself.**

**And they were meant to be.**

**Fragment 2 -**

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. _

_Featuring a raven haired boy. He sits ontop of a roof top, one leg extended, the other pulled to his chin. The boy__ faces the peaceful buildings of Konoha. Black eyes soften. A few birds fly towards the horizon. The sky is painted in a mixture of **pink** and **dark** **blue**, the first few stars start to twinkle in the growing night sky. _

_"My favorite time of the day... Is when pink meets blue."_

_Dusk._

x

x

**Fragments of Life**

_Chapter 2 - Dusk_

x

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I advise you all to read in a _slow_ pace. For more enjoyment of this chapter!**

Please ignore the 'x's in the chapter, its only there to space things out.

* * *

White.

When he awoke.

All he saw was white.

x

White walls.

White curtains.

Bed.

Blankets.

x

White.

x

x

He was in the hospital.

In Konoha.

_Shit._

**He shouldn't be here.**

x

Everything here.

It was too much.

Broken bonds.

Suppressed memories.

Childhood dreams.

x

Crushed.

Everything here.

It was too pure.

x

x

White.

* * *

The wounded boy struggled to get up. His whole body ached as he muffled a groan, falling back onto the bed. He looked outside the window, where the sun was shining; adding more light-- adding more _white_ into the dull hospital room. A few children's laughter could be heard from the distance. _I shouldn't be here._

He made another attempt to move. But his wrists, they were tied by a special chakra string, usually used by puppet-nins. He was tied to the metal bars of the bed, that was locked to the ground. _Shit. _They didn't want him leaving anytime soon.

He looked around the room, scanning his surroundings. Trying to find something, _anything_, to set him free.

x

Nothing.

There was someone else in the room though. He could not see, but he could feel that persons faint chakra. A white cubical curtain acted as a wall between the two.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I advise you not to move and to remain in your bed. Your wounds are quite fatal."

The raven haired boy stiffens from the sudden voice. His head turns towards the door, where a stern looking hokage frowned at him. "Anymore blood loss, and you would've died." She continues, a hand on her hip. Sasuke notices how her eyes gave a brief glance to the person on the other side of the cubical curtain before walking towards him.

Tsunade stops at the lone Uchiha's bedside.

"Do you want to be here?" She asks.

x

"No." He told the turth.

"I see."

They were silent for a moment, both lost in their own world of thoughts. "I'm going to go check up on Naruto in the other room." Tsunade announces, turning her back to the injured boy. He remained silent. Why would he care where she was going? He wanted to get the hell out of here.

The blond haired woman stopped infront of the door, her hand resting on the gold colored doorknob. Without turning to face him, she speaks. "Naruto told me he'll never forgive you." She pauses. "But, he was the one who donated the blood you had lost..."

"He saved your life. Not me."

She leaves the room.

x

x

x

"He awoke." Tsunade says the moment she enters the room.

Naruto and Kakashi exchanged a brief glance. The blond sat crossed legged ontop of a table, his shirt off, torso and forehead were wrapped in layers of bandage. The gray haired teacher stood, leaning against a wall, his orange book infront of him, but they all knew he wasn't reading.

"What now?" Their teacher asks.

A sigh escapes from Tsunade as she shrugs. "I expect drama, and chaos to erupt. His return will spread like wildfire throughout the village." The hokage pauses. "He says he doesn't want to be here."

Naruto's fists tighten. "Why did you have to put him in _there_ of all the rooms in the hospital?" He growls out. "Do you really trust him so much, only after a few hours of returning to leave him there, with _her_?" Naruto questions.

"He's been shackled. Don't worry." Tsunade tells the blond chunin in a calm voice.

"Naruto, do you really think Sasuke would hurt her?" Kakashi asks.

His tired, dull, blue eyes narrow into slits. "I would say no. But I don't really have a say in it right now..." He grips the material of his pants in his hand. "Cause I no longer know the person in that room."

x

x

x

He had fallen asleep, but this time, when he awoke...

Black.

This time, everything was black.

x

No more white.

x

Just darkness.

The way he liked it.

The thing he was used to the most.

Black.

Darkness.

And then, all of a sudden, he sees green.

x

A pair of large, familiar green eyes are facing him.

She blinks.

The green eyes disappear for a moment, leaving him in complete darkness as before. But they were back as soon as they left.

x

He was in the hospital.

In Konoha.

_Shit._

**He shouldn't be here.**

x

Everything here.

It was too much.

x

Those green eyes.

They were _worse_ then white.

Those eyes held innocence, purity, and life.

x

**He shouldn't be here.**

x

Why was she here? Laying on the bed beside his?

What had happened to the curtains that had acted as a wall between them?

Was she the one who had been there all along?

A crows cawing broke the silence as it flew away into the darkening sky.

x

Dusk.

When pink, met blue.

x

(Why did it feel like they were meeting for the first time?)

He was injured, in the same room as her.

Was she injured as well?

Her green eyes never left him.

So much innocence, purity, life they held.

x

**He _shouldn't_ be here.**

Beside _her_.

x

x

x

"What are you looking at?" He asks her in a cold manner.

x

"You."

* * *

**A.N/ **A whole whooping 23 reviews for the first chapter! Yay! You guys don't know how happy I am! Thanks a lot guys! So, um, yeah you might've noticed this chapter is a bit... _lacking_ in words. Well, I wasn't planning on writing this... But it just came to me. Everything just flowed, and I didn't have the heart to throw it. Soo... Heres a chapter explaining a bit of Sasuke's reaction when he wakes up.

Did you guys get the dusk thing? lol, I personally liked it myself (self pimpin' much?) I was actually REALLY REALLY clueless when I had to think of the chapter title. And when I looked outside of my window, the sky was pink, and blue. (and purple, but lets ignore that!)

_My reaction: "Whoa, pretty... It reminds me of SasuSaku..." _

_My moms: "What on earth are you talking about?"_

Soooo! Who else is an addict like me? xD Please? Raise your hand or something, I feel like such a SasuSaku nerd! Join me!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Back from Break! New Penname

Hello all!

I'm back, as I promised (even though its a tad bit late in the month)

I have a new penname, and I just posted the re-written version of Fragments.

_Unspoken Regrets _is my new penname! So please (that is, if you're still intrested in the story) alert (review) subscribe (review) read (review) and review!

Hahaha. Its great to be back!

BelieveForMe will still be up for a while, as I have to re-subscribe and all that junk in my new account, which will take me a few days.

-

-

I know most of you probably forgot about me, but I'm asking for you to read the edited version of Fragments, it'd be great to see some support from my old readers!

I hope everyone has a happy holidays! Its a lovely white christmas here in Canada!

xox Jade


End file.
